


One of those Nights

by EvenSpeedWeedisAfraid



Series: Hell's Yarns [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Sin City - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Film Noir, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, Pre-Canon, Torture, Valentino Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel), it is Sin City after all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28101591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvenSpeedWeedisAfraid/pseuds/EvenSpeedWeedisAfraid
Summary: A fella with a condition finds himself in a situation he's not exactly unfamiliar with - but will he come through in the end?
Relationships: Marv (Sin City) & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Hell's Yarns [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058714
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Just Another Saturday Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is the start of something new, something I've felt like doing for a few weeks now.  
> After all, with how big Hell is, there has to be many a story to tell.

I wake up to the smell of my apartment, my eyes opening to find a sight I'll never fully accept as more than just a hallucination.

"You a'ight? Ya passed out a coupl'a minutes after bringin' me here..." He spoke to me, the voice of a goon exiting the face of a dream. I couldn't remember much, but something told me his name was Angel Dust.  
Think, Marv. Think about what you've been doing...

\---

Goldie might have only been with me for one night, but she was worth this.  
Besides, as it turns out, Hell feels a lot like home.

I know that I was walking down the streets, passing through alleys in the red-tinted moonlight and that it had been a good few days since I had last fought some dirty sinner who thought they could take me on. Been even longer since I'd been laid out on my ass from a good punch.

I was a bit less sober than I'd usually be, and that was obvious with what Husk told me when I left the bar. Still remember that, weirdly enough.  
"You're a damn mess, Marv!" Something to that effect. By now, he should know my stupid self's too stubborn to listen. Good company, though.

I was walking down the streets when I heard it - the telltale sound of a mugging or something even worse. Whoever they were, they were harassing the dame pretty badly from what I could hear.  
Before I had even thought about it, my legs were carrying me to the place of interest.

Three men. Tall, well-built, lacking strategy.  
She was white as snow, with specks of rosey red tinting her fur. The biggest, tallest lug of the group was laughing as the slim looking one was trying to sneak peeks under the dress like it was a discount peep show. The leader was the middle of the road and held a switchblade in his hand - he was about six foot tall on the dime if I had to guess.  
Three men. Not a problem.

They were still laughing when I got in their line of sight. They kept laughing and mocking the loser who was trying to stand up for some girl of the night. They weren't laughing when the switchblade was driven into their leader's stomach with his hand still wrapped around it.  
The dame stepped back, clutching her purse while the slim rat bastard of the group pulled a gun on me.  
Most of the shots went wide, plenty hit the leader who screamed like the coward he was with each dose of lead he felt.

Slim isn't a good shot but he managed to get two on me - I only notice now, in fact, once it's long since past. He didn't put up much resistance and neither did his bones.  
The tall one, a wolf, called me a maniac. Called me a maniac for doing what's right. I took my time plucking each teeth out of his damn mouth before forcing them back down his throat.  
Leader was about to give out but I didn't let him go easy. Twist the knife just right and they scream like a newborn baby missing his mother's touch.

Moments later and I was rushing away from the scene with the dame in my arms, trying not to let the bastard blood stain her pretty dress.

When we get back to the apartment, I go to the kitchen to grab some beers and then I pass out.  
Just another Saturday night.

\---

Turns out the dame was a fella but by this point that's alright. He says his name is Angel Dust and that he's a hooker - I trust his word and I try not to dwell on things too much.  
"Here, dis was on ya countertop. Ya might need 'em, I dunno." He hands me my medicine and I take a few.  
I got a condition. It's bad to forget your medicine when you've got a condition.

"Mind telling me what they wanted from you?" I ask him and he has to fight to keep the shock from showing on his face before telling me the details.  
After a while, I feel my eyes starting to go red.  
"Angel, give me names. I wanna know who they were working for."

He takes a deep breath and then the ball drops.  
"Valentino. My boss, actually."  
I didn't need to hear anything more to know what I had to do.

An overlord's going to die because of some two-time loser with a conscience.  
The name and layout may have changed but the truth remains... walk down the right back alley in Pentagram City and you can find anything.


	2. Taking Stock and Stocking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marv and Angel get geared up and ready to take on a bastard moth.

I stare in the mirror and think about what the hell I'm about to do.  
I'm going to kill an overlord over some guy I barely know and the more I think about it the more I'm fine with the idea.  
This Valentino... he's the worst of the worst. Even the Roarks don't match up to him because at least they hid their dark compulsions, as rotten as they were. They had the illusion of being normal.  
This bastard doesn't have that.

Angel Dust told me a little about what Val likes to do and I almost wanted to punch a hole in my own wall over it. No two ways about it, he's a damn monster and I won't feel anything but joy when life leaves his body for a second time.  
And it won't be quick or painless. It'll be loud and nasty, my kind of kill.

"'Ey, Marv! Ya almost done in there or what? I gotta freshen up too, ya know!" I hear him shout from outside the bathroom. I stare in the mirror one more time and I smirk.  
"Comin'." I reply. The tapwater splashes on my face and the towel dries me out before I step outside the room. As quick as a flash, Angel's gone inside and locked the door behind him.

About eight minutes pass before he leaves the bathroom and when he comes out he's ditched his lady disguise for something more casual but somehow he's even more eye-catching than before. He really would be right at home in Old Town.  
"'fore we go, ya sure I can't... give ya some thank-you time?" He asks seductively, fluttering his eyes all coy.  
"Absolutely positive," I say before grabbing a pack of cigarettes and heading out the door.

\---

We get in an old car and we're on our way. Two giant morons about to do the stupidest thing this side of challenging Lucifer to a fiddle duel.  
A minute in and he complains about my choice of music.  
"You kidding me? That's Merle Haggard! The greatest country singer there ever _was!_ " I say, but all he does is roll his eyes.  
"Dunno who dat is, an' I really don't give a shit-"  
"Angel, if I ever ride in _your_ car, I won't complain about _your_ choices. But this is _my_ car so suck it up."

About ten minutes of bumper-to-bumper traffic later and we stop at a gun store. Usually I don't need much more than Gladys and my mitts but an overlord needs something extra if he's gonna stay down. I let Angel Dust do the talking because from the look the shopkeeper gave me, he'd sooner give me spit in a bag and tell me to piss off than let me get weapons.  
Must be the cross necklace. Or my ugly mug.

"A'ight, gimmie one a'dem SPAS-12 babies with shots a'plenty, an' get us a bunch a' mags for pistols and Tommy Guns. Make 'em _special_ bullets." He got it all at a reduced rate, too. Good kid.  
I knew what he meant by 'special bullets'. Angelic, made from melted down Exterminator weapons. Regular bullets wouldn't do much to a guy like Valentino, after all.

There's a hatchet in the glove compartment as the car keeps chugging along down the filthy streets of Pentagram City. My hands grip the steering wheel tight, knuckles growing white from it and I close my eyes for a second or two - picturing everything I'll do to the son of a bitch.  
Then Angel shakes me out of it.  
"Aw shit Marv, we went past it! Like, a whole block past!"

I spin the car around and rush it back down to our mark. No idea how I missed it the first time, it's seven floors of sin with 'Porn Studios' written in big letters at the top. There's a giant statue of some type of demon broad close to the building and her tail curves to point towards it too.  
The air is thick with the smell of sweat and grime even from outside. I can't imagine how foul it'll be inside.

We step out before I even realise that we were both holding in our breaths.  
The biggest, fattest kill of my life is coming right up and I'm ready for it but _good._


	3. The Big Payback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revenge is sweet as Marv and Angel Dust make Valentino pay.

One last time before we enter the den of sin, I check the list.  
SPAS-12. ( **CH-CHICK!** ) Thompsons. ( **TH-KLIK.** ) Gladys. ( **CHKCHAKK.** ) Hatchet. And my mitts.  
Steeling ourselves for things to come, we cross the breach. No going back now.

The demon at the receptionist desk barely pays attention until we're about two strides away from him.  
"Can I help... you..." He barely squeaks it out when he sees me, pointing me towards the doors to the stairs. "Y-You wanna go there."  
Leaving him be, I make my way to the doors when...  
 **TAKKATAKKATAKKA!**  
I turn around to see him riddled with holes and Angel Dust is standing there with his guns smoking and an innocent look on his face. "What? Guy was a creep, ain't like I killed some innocent or nothin'!"  
I shrug and sigh. "Hurry up, then."  
No reason to play it subtle. Fine by me.

\---

Obviously they heard the typewriter rattle of Angel's guns so it wasn't surprising when security goons trained their sticks on us. Even less surprising was how they barely put up a fight. Within minutes we had already climbed two floors and left dozens of bodies in our wake, each bloodier than the last.  
Plenty of dames ran away the moment they felt the coast was clear, desperate to get the hell out of Dodge and I don't blame them. Probably need a good cry after everything they've been through.

Come the fifth floor, things had gotten more quiet and all that was in sight was an elevator. Didn't take long for us to get in and punch in the penthouse floor button.  
Then the awkward silence before the vengeance. I stared at Angel and he stared at me and the elevator ride felt like it lasted a lifetime in itself.  
There was some music playing but it wasn't my kind of tune. Something about... 'that's what I like' or whatever.  
Angel Dust seemed to roll his eyes at the song despite tapping his heels to the beat. "Always promises a' nice things before shit goes right ta' hell, huh? Say they'll give ya the world but spit in ya eye instead. An' dat's if ya get lucky." He mused, and I knew what he meant.  
This shit had to end. _It had to end._

\---

The elevator finally comes to a stop with a *ding* and we step out. The smell of sweat and grime from before is only barely masked by copious amounts of perfume and other such things.  
He's walking back to his big heart-shaped bed while all the ladies clamour for him the second he comes into view. He's singing something to himself, too.  
" _I don't know whatcha heard about me, but a bitch can't get a dolla' outta me... No Cadillac, no perm, you can't see, dat I'm a mothafuckin' P.I.M.P!_ "  
His voice is the exact type of scratchy, deep sound you'd expect from somebody who undoubtbly smokes a lot.  
And he's got the 'nobody matters but me' attitude that fits a monster like this to a tee.

If he noticed us, he didn't make it obvious. I moved with intent towards the nearby bar counter and grabbed a bottle of whatever it was I grabbed - downed it quickly and didn't feel any different.  
Val chuckled when he picked up the sounds and smells. "Angelcakes... ya brought a stud withcha today, huh?" A pause before he looked to his horde of women. "Bitches, leave."  
They do exactly that.  
He adjusts his coat and hat and glasses before staring us down from a distance. Tall bastard, I'll give him that. He's about to say something but Angel Dust cuts him off.

"No more a' dat shit, Val. I'm fuckin' _through_ with ya." Kid's barely able to keep his anger from exploding out of him but he holds on. "Seventy years, seventy years I've been dealin' with yer _bullshit_ , an' it ends _today!_ "  
All Val can do is laugh. "Ya say dat ev'ry otha' Thursday, doll. Ain't got ya fix today, right?"  
Before I even realise that he was starting to pull out a pistol, I draw my own and fire. Gladys blasts it out of his hands and he shouts in annoyance and frustration.  
"Sonnuvabit-" Before he finished, I had already crossed the floor to land a punch on him.  
"You damn _bum!_ " I shout, landing another punch before he sidesteps the third and pushes me a foot or so away.

At that moment, Angel leaps towards the nearby stripper pole and with all the grace of a trained professional, spins around and kicks Val in the chin with the tips of his boots and it sends him stumbling back.  
I take the opportunity and pounce on the bastard, keeping him to the ground as I give him some solid rights.  
"You hurt my _pal!_ " Before long, he's knocked out. But we aren't done.  
We aren't done.

\---

Thirty minutes pass before he wakes up and realises that he's staring double-death in the face and that there's no getting away from it. I toss my coat off and get to work.  
The first thing I do is make sure he notices how tightly the ropes around him are tied. When he does, he laughs. "So, ya two wanna have some fun wit' Val, huh? Why didn't ya say so-"  
He stops dead in his tracks when he notices the hatchet in my hand. "Hell are ya gonna do wit' da ** _AAAAAAAAAAAH!_** "  
The blade hits him where it hurts. Nobody's gonna clamour for his company if he's without his tool.

He's crying already and I've got a grin that I can't hide. Angel's smile is less obvious but I know he's feeling great about what I'm doing to the bastard who mistreated him.  
Dropping the hatchet to my side, I grab the SPAS-12 and aim for his side. "Can't keep it in anymore, right?" I quip before pulling the trigger.  
He screams again as he realises that he's missing a chunk of his upper body.  
"WHAT DA _FUCK_ IS YA PROBLEM, YA GIANT SUMBITCH?!" He shouts out, before Angel steps up with a baseball bat I didn't know he had and smashes Val's kneecaps in.

Minutes pass and we have fun taking our time tearing him a new one. Eventually we reach the end, and Gladys makes him kiss his eye goodbye.  
We laugh our way out of the penthouse as we leave Valentino there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to allow myself _one_ RoboCop line in here. After all, Frank Miller goes way back with that series.


	4. Be Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marv sees his new friend away, but there's no way he isn't keeping in touch with him.

The quickest way down was also the most fun for both of us. Good thing we're durable otherwise a six floor fall would actually hurt.  
As we walk back to my car, I pull out a smoke and light it up. Red Apple. Figures.  
"Nothing like a good smoke after a hard day's work," I say with a smile before stepping into the driver's seat.

He keeps thanking me the whole drive and I just tell him that it was practically my civic duty, nothing much. I know it means a heck of a lot to him, though.  
Soon enough, Angel makes me stop in front of a run-down apartment building. Says it's his place, and I nod as he walks the walk to the door.  
I roll down the window and speak up.  
"Hey, Angel!" He turns to look at me and I keep going. "You've got good in you, kid. Don't let people treat you like it isn't there." A soft smile crawls on my face and I give him another nod. "Be good."  
"Heh, I'll try my best. Thanks again, Marv." He blows me a kiss before he disappears behind the door.

I don't wanna attract too much attention so I start driving off, letting the stereo play. It's an Eagles song but it's one I don't mind too much.

_Don't your feet get cold in the wintertime?_  
 _The sky won't snow and the sun won't shine_  
 _It's hard to tell the nighttime from the day_  
 _You're losin' all your highs and lows_  
 _Ain't it funny how the feeling goes away?_

\---

Been a few months now. Turns out Valentino survived our little visit but he's been making himself scarce since.  
Angel Dust gave me one of those newfangled Hellphones so we can keep in touch. Gotta make sure he's being treated right.

It's late at night and I'm drinking the boredom away when I get a call. Angel, of course.  
"Hey, what's up?"  
"'Ey, Marv, dunno if ya watch the news or anythin' but I've got a new place ta' live! It's this... hotel slash rehabilitation-for-sinners project dat the Princess is workin' on an'... well, I was wonderin' if ya wanna come by one a' these days?"

I think on it for a second or two before I answer.  
"Maybe, Angel. Maybe I will."  
"Aight, dat's good enough for me! G'night!" He hung up before I even get to say it myself.  
Rehabilitation for sinners, huh?

Maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so ends our first yarn. Hopefully you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it.
> 
> _We'll meet again..._

**Author's Note:**

> Sin City's good, you should read/watch it if you can.


End file.
